Carpe Diem
by theheathen42
Summary: Just a little DL smut, postCOTP. Oneshot that turned into 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _This is a smutty little bit of Dantana fluff because I just wrote a slightly angsty and entirely too serious chapter for my "much longer than I'd originally planned" fic called Expanding the Relationship. Most of it is funny. You should check it out. end pimping_

"You still want that ride?" Danny asked as he and Lindsay were leaving the hospital room.

"Yeah, thanks."

They walked down the hallways and rode the elevator in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

_I can't believe I almost lost her._

_It could have been him in that hospital bed._

Lindsay cleared her throat as Danny pulled into traffic outside of the hospital. He looked over at her and then returned his eyes to the road.

"You know what my favourite expression is?" she asked, nervously.

He gave a slight shrug, mouth turned down at the corners to indicate he didn't know. "What is it?"

"_Carpe Diem_."

"Seize the fish?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.

Swatting his arm playfully, she corrected him. "The **day**, dumbass. Seize the **day**." She returned his grin in full measure.

"Ohhh.. _carp**e**_ _diem_, right, right. Sorry, my mistake," the shared a laugh at his silliness. "So, what are you wanting to 'carpe' on this 'diem,' Montana?" he asked, turning onto her street.

She pretended to think about it while she waited for him to park the car, then she unbuckled her seatbelt, turned to face him, and took his face between her hands.

"You."

His eyes widened in surprise and pleasure before closing when her lips touched his. He fiddled around until he was able to undo his own seatbelt, then tangled his hands in her hair and moaned against her lips.

She whimpered in response, kissing him more passionately and wiggling across the seat to get closer to him. They panted hungrily as their mouths moved against each other, their tongues sliding against each other.

He needed her closer and she needed to be there and suddenly he was dragging her into his lap, making her straddle him and giving them the contact that they both needed so much. She moved her hips, grinding down against the bulge in his pants, and she moaned at the sensations that quivered through her body.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck to the collar of her blouse. She arched her back, wanting to give him more access, and accidentally sat on the steering wheel.

They both jumped as the horn sounded.

Grinning and blushing, they stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"Carpe Diem, eh?" he said, "I've got a whole list of things that I want to 'carpe'… and they all involve you and me and not being on a public street… at least, not yet."

Lindsay leaned over, pressing herself firmly against him, and reached down to open his car door. "Well, then. Isn't is handy that my apartment is right up those stairs?" She ran a hand down his chest, stopping when she reached the button of his fly. "Because there are a few things I'm looking forward to 'carpe'-ing, myself."

Looking up at her mischievous grin, mussed up hair, and flushed face, Danny was more than willing to help her out with anything she might want to seize. Giving her a quick swat on the bum that caused her to bite her lip and open her eyes wide, he licked his lips. "Then why are we still sittin' out here?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I might be stuck."

**Author's Note:** _Apparently, I just can't be serious these days. If you want me to continue this one and get to some real smut, just lemme know. Otherwise, I'll let this stand alone as a oneshot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_alright, _VincesAngelGirl, _I'm writing a sequel… but just because I can't resist when a fellow Canadian asks me so nicely._

Danny laughed and considered their position. Lifting his hips a little, which caused both of them to gasp at the sensation, he was able to get his left foot out of the car. Lindsay ducked her head, taking advantage of her position to nibble on his neck, and got her right foot down onto the pavement next to his left. Danny wrapped his arms tight around her as she slid slash rolled off of his lap and out the door. Standing up, he finished the extrication and flashed her a triumphant grin.

"Alright, smart boy. You got us unstuck. Now stop standing there grinning like an idiot and lock the doors so we can get our horny asses upstairs."

"Y'know, Montana… this whole 'take charge' attitude of yours is kinda sexy. Think you can do it more often?"

"I swear to God, Danny, if you don't get into my pants in the next 30 seconds, I'm going to do you on the roof of your car."

"… Holy shit that's hot."

In actuality, it took them more like 90 seconds to get inside the door to her apartment, but she didn't really care that much. As soon as the door slammed, she was on him. She pushed him back against the wood, reaching around him to lock the door and pin him in place.

"There's no escaping me, Messer," she grinned before nibbling his neck again.

"Who's tryin' to escape?" he asked, pulling her blouse out from her trousers.

She started to work on the buttons of his shirt, "I'm just making myself completely clear. If you expected to get out of this apartment without having sex with me, I'm afraid you were grossly mistaken." Giving up, she took the fabric in both hands and ripped it open.

Danny pulled her shirt up and over her head and dropped it on the floor before moving his hands up her back to work on her bra clasp. "Trust me when I say that **not** having sex with you is the furthest thing from my mind, right now." He started backing her into her apartment, looking around for a horizontal surface to place her on.

Lindsay gave his wifebeater the same treatment he'd just given her blouse and then reached down once more to his fly. Sliding her nimble fingers inside the waistband of his jeans, she tugged him in the direction of her bedroom. "Bed. Now."

Danny nodded his agreement, too distracted by what her fingers were doing to really care where they ended up. He just knew that they needed to end up there _soon_.

Letting her bra fall on the floor of her hallway, Lindsay pushed Danny's jeans down over his hips as he did the same for hers. They attempted to kiss, walk, and shake off their trousers simultaneously and managed only to get tangled up in clothing and each other.

Neither of them particularly cared when they ended up in a heap on the floor.

**Author's Note:** what the hell, might as well make this a multi-chapter fic in earnest, right? One more to come… if you'll pardon the pun.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay wiggled around under Danny, thrashing her legs and arching her hips and a mad attempt to rid herself of her slacks. Danny could only moan in pleasure and frustration at what she was doing to him. He kicked off his own jeans and then rolled her on top of him so she could finish disrobing.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't wait any longer," she said as she pulled him out through the opening in his boxers and pulled her panties to the side. "We can do it right next time, ok?"

"Sure, ok, whatever..." His hands and lips were everywhere, trying to taste and feel every inch of her body. He shuddered at the feeling of her wetness as it slid along the head of his shaft. "Ohhhh fuck yeah." His eyes closed and his hips lifted up. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself as deep inside her as possible and feel her closing around him.

Lindsay bit her lip, panting and moaning in need as her hips moved back and forth against her partner's erection. God, this was going to feel so fucking _good_.

"Mmm… wait… wait a second…"

She opened her eyes.

"Did you just say wait? Did you really just ask me **not** to sit down on you and give us what we've both been wanting for months now? Are you sure that's what you said?"

"… condom," he managed to gasp out through gritted teeth. He really hoped she had one and that she could get it _soon_ because he really couldn't hold out much longer, especially when she was still rocking back and forth like that. Five more seconds and he'd take her, glove or no glove.

"_Shit_. Wait right there. Don't move!"

"Like that's gonna happen!"

Lindsay rushed like a madwoman into her bathroom. She quickly scanned the contents of her medicine cabinet before she began pawing through the vanity drawers. "Please God let there be condoms in here somewhere. Pleeeeeeeease."

In the bottom drawer, she found a box. She paused for a split second and then decided that she really didn't care and brought the entire thing back into the hallway where Danny was still lying amidst the wreckage of their clothes. He'd removed his boxers and was lightly stroking himself to stay hard. She blinked and stared, drinking him in. He really was an incredibly beautiful specimen of manhood.

"While I'm flattered that you like me so much you want to stare at me, Montana, I'm wondering if maybe I could convince you to… y'know… act now, stare later?"

She snapped out of her daze and tossed him the box of condoms as she slid her panties over her hips and down her legs. Now it was his turn to stare at her as she stood over him, naked and ready. His cock twitched in appreciation and he almost drooled at the sight.

"While I'm flattered that you like me so much you want to stare at me, Messer, I'm wondering if maybe I could convince you to… y'know… act now, stare later?" She grinned and laughed as she threw his own words back at him.

He chuckled and tore into the box of condoms, grabbing one and quickly opening the packet. When he took it out, he stared at it for a moment before looking up at the woman who, before today, had seemed so… conservative, almost. He raised an eyebrow.

Lindsay blushed they both looked at the fluorescent pink condom Danny held in his hand. "Novelty gift," she explained. "It's either that, or one of us runs out to the drug store."

"Pink always _was_ my colour," Danny quickly stated as he rolled the condom down over his shaft.

"I thought you might see it that way," she smiled, "Now… where were we?"

Danny pulled her down on top of him, guiding himself between her legs. "Right around…" the head of his cock just barely entered her, "here."

Her eyes opened wide as she settled down on him, letting the head enter her completely. "Mmmm yes. _Now_ I remember."

His hands slid up from her hips, over her ribs, and up to her breasts. Teasing her nipples with his thumbs, he watched as her eyelids flickered and her cheeks flushed. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She raised her arms up, giving him complete access to her breasts, and swirled her hips, lowering herself onto him fully.

"Ohhh god, yeah."

Lifting up slightly, she leaned down to feed him a nipple. He greedily sucked while he tweaked the other with his thumb and forefinger, and she gasped at the sensations. Her hips began to move in a steady rhythm, grinding down against him and then lifting up, only to come back down again harder and harder each time.

Much as he loved to see her on top, Danny really needed push himself into her. He rolled them over and brought her legs up around his waist.

"I've been wantin' to do this since that first day at the zoo," he said. With that, he began to thrust into her, long and deep. His muscles strained as he pushed himself into her again and again. Her nails dug into his bag, dragging down his skin and leaving marks that he'd no doubt have to explain in the locker room, but he didn't care. He just wanted to revel in the feeling of this woman underneath him. This woman he'd wanted since he'd first laid eyes on her. This woman he'd never known he could have.

Lindsay looked up at him through half-closed eyes. Her thoughts were whirling around in her head, but they all kept coming back to the same thing: I got him. This man who irritated and annoyed her. This man who inspired and intrigued her. This man she'd wanted for so long and had never known she could have.

It didn't last long that first time. Neither of them could hold back all of the sensations that were rushing through them. She moaned and whimpered and panted his name as she came, and her orgasm sparked his own. He felt like he was drowning in her. She felt like he completed a part of her she didn't know was broken.

And then they lay, sweating and out of breath in the middle of the hallway.

Unknowingly, they shared the same thought:

_God, if it's that good in the hallway when we're in a hurry, how good will it be in the bed when we can take our time?_

**Author's Note:** It's now 3:30am and I really should sleep. Except I'm not tired. Stupid insomnia. Anyway, I think I'd call this story complete, but if you want more, you know what to do. Ask and ye shall receive.


End file.
